Lava Star
by FanFic2002
Summary: Go through the story of a kit that has big dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so don't expect much **

He smelled it the scent of squirrel was strong in the air. His paws itched eagerly as he crouched low getting ready to pounce. The squirrel was more than a foot away he inched forward about to pounce when his name FIRE KIT rang across the forest .The squirrel turned and sprinted away. No he thought to himself he got up and turned around to see who scared away his meal but he saw no one. FIRE KIT he heard again. He was getting scared there was no other cat in sight. Then he woke up he saw that he was in the warm nursery den not the forest. He looked to his side and saw his sister Snow Kits blue eyes staring at him. What do you want he said groggily still recovering from his dream? The full moon meeting is about to start and I wanted to see if you wanted to spy on it with me she said eagerly. He thought for a moment "It sounds fun but what about Gran san she's watching the den tonight and we can't sneak out Fire Kit said. Gran san was one of the elders that watched the den sometimes when the kits were up to no good and after what they did last week she would be watching them every night for a while. Last week after the elders went to bed they tried to go into the forest but one of the guards caught them. They got the speech about they were too young to go into the forest and stuff like that. Your right Snow kit said we need to find a way to sneak past her." How about we don't go at all we always get caught plus soon we will be old enough to go to clan meetings Fire Kit added. "Yes but that is one month away and by the time we get are twelfth moon names all the good news will be gone and we won't want to go to the clan meeting because the will be boring Snow Kit said. Just as he was about to say something Gran San walked in she must of heard all the commotion. "If you kits are thinking of sneaking out don't even think about it Gran San said firmly. "Yes Gran San the kits said "Now I want you two kits to go straight to sleep Said Gran San "Yes Gran San ". Finally said Fire Kit I can go back to dreaming" he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Unfortunately Fire Kits dreams for the rest of the night weren't hunting in the forest they were watching Snow Kit running into a wall over and over until she went through it. When he woke up he saw Snow Kit and Moss Kit sleeping. Moss Kit was there den mate he was younger than them and wouldn't get his twelfth moon name till two moons from now unlike Fire Kit and Snow Kit they would get there twelfth moon name one moon from now. He decided to get an early breakfast and see if they had fresh kill yet. He wasn't supposed to eat kill yet but he was tired of his mother feeding him and try a squirrel or a duck even. As he neared the entrance to the den and saw that no elder was guarding it. He stepped out of the den and into the early sunlight he saw the fresh kill pile and made a dash for it. He could see and smell the squirrel, dove, mouse, and mole. His eyes wandered over to the nice plump still warm squirrel. He looked around and picked it up with his paws. He was about to take a bite when he heard a voice "Fire Kit what do you think you are doing" he turned and saw his mom the clan leader looking at him. His mom was white furred like Snow Kit and had reddish brownish eyes like Fire Kit. "Umm checking the kill for poisoning Fire Kit said. "Fire Kit you know you can't eat kill yet you will have to wait till the next moon said his mom. His moms name was Gold Star she was the leader of the clan. Fire Kits dad is a warrior and they don't see him a lot. "Mom please let have one small bite this squirrel is so plump and juicy looking Fire Kit pleaded. "Let me think Gold Star said No now go back to the kit den and get a bit more sleep it's still not yet early sun. "Can I stay up please Fire Kit said I am already awake and early sun is almost here. He gave his mom the best kitty cat face he could muster. "Fine Gold Star said but you need to eat first the more full you are the less I have to worry about you taken from the fresh kill pile. After Fire Kit ate he went back to the kit den to see if Snow Kit was up. Snow Kit are you in their Fire Kit said "Yes but you woke me up what do you want she responded? Just seeing if you want to play he said. Sure she said then the two kits wandered off to see were Moss Kit was

**Please review**


	2. Lava Star

Chapter Two

One month later Fire Kit, Snow Kit, and Moss Kit were standing under the great rock in four trees forest awaiting their new names. Even though Moss Kit was a moon younger than them he was showing much more maternity than most kits so he was going to get his twelfth moon name early. Fire Kit looked all around he saw cats everywhere. Cats from his clan and cats from other clans stood all around. The clan Fire Kit was in was called Sky Clan. The other three clans where Water Clan, Fire Clan, and Wind Clan and that's why the forest was called four trees because there was four clans and four ways to get to four trees forest. The mutter of the clans died down when his mom growled to get everyone's attention. Gold star stared to speak "Thank you for coming to this month moon meeting. We have three new twelfth moon cats. Two to become warriors one to become a doctor now let's give them there grown names." A doctor Fire Kit thought he didn't know Moss Kit wanted to be a doctor" but those thoughts didn't linger for long for his mother's word snapped him back into reality. "Fire Kit please step forward Gold Star said. He did as he was told. Fire Kit your new apprentice name is now Fire Pelt. Fire Pelt bowed and stepped back in line. Snow Kit stepped forward "Snow Kit your new apprentice name is Snowflake. Snowflake Bowed and stepped back. Moss Kit stepped forward. "Moss Kit you are to be Moss berry. Moss Berry bowed. Now Gold Star said to assign you to your masters. "Fire Pelt Snowflake you will be with Ash sin or to you Master Ash. Ash sin rose up from the crowd so everyone could see him then he walked forward to stand next to Fire Pelt and Snowflake. And Moss Berry your Master Is Mint sin or Master Mint. "Star Clan Gold Star said if you do not approve of this please send us a sign. All the cats bowed and waited. Nothing happened so Gold Star said "Thank you star clan for your approval". The apprentices and masters stepped forward and the clans of cats where yowling out good things to them. Gold Star growled and all eyes were on her. "Now that everything is in order it is time to say farewell and go to are separate clan's goodnight and see you all next month". His mom and all the other clan leaders jumped of the great rock to say good bye. "Wow that was cool now we can go to clan meetings Snowflake said. Yea this is going to be great Fire Pelt said and best of all we get to eat meat now. As Snowflake talk on and on about the meeting Fire Pelt was looking at Moss Berry. "Fire Pelt someone said" he looked up and saw Ash Sin looking at him. "Yes Master Ash Fire pelt said nervously. " I expect good things from you and Snowflake and I would like to see you at early sun at the entrance of the camp tomorrow to start training" Ash said and with that he walked off to go back to camp. "He's interesting Snowflake said but we have to get used to him he's are master". "Yea Fire Pelt said lets go back to camp we need to rest". Back at camp at camp Fire Pelts and Snowflakes mom was standing by the kill pile. "You two come her Gold Star said take this squirrel and go to the apprentice den and eat there I am very proud of you both". At the apprentice den Moss Berry and Bouncefur were there already sleeping. Bouncefur was an apprentice warrior and has been one for nineteen moons. By the next moon he will become a warrior and get his warrior name. Fire Pelt and Snowflake sat down and ate the squirrel. Wow Fire Pelt thought this was better than he thought it would it would be. On his first bite his mouth exploded with flavors. When they finished up the squirrel they both fell into a deep sleep for they wold have a big day tomorrow.

** Sorry the chapters are so short they will get longer**


End file.
